Evangelion: Soul connect
by Starart132
Summary: Alternate universe, At North America, a young child connects with an egg of an Angel. 15 years later, it hatched. The boy, now a young adult, in an EVA fought the angel to the death when their soul connected. This connection will create a friendship between a living angel and a human. When they went to Tokyo-3, things will get complicated and will change the world.
1. Prologue: Tell us a story

AC: Here's the prologue of my own story. After watching Evangelion, I decided to make one in an alternate universe, since I'm kinda bad in changing the original one. I'll try to follow up in the fight, but outside the battle against angel will be mostly different.

_Angel speaking thought mind._

"Human speaking."

"-Radio, communication-"

"Book or computer information"

*Interruption from the present during the story*

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Tell us a story<strong>

The sky was blue; the plain was green with the herbs and the trees. Birds were singing and a few were flying in the sky. Near the plain, a titanic city was present with some building being immense and giant. One who looked at it might think a lot of people lived there, but it's not the case this time.

One being lied down on the plain, taking lots of space and looking in the sky with his black eyes. He evaded looking at the sun, he was blinding by his light before and he didn't want to look stupid, again.

Sound of children playing could also be heard at different frequency. Eventually, that sound ended and the being knew something was coming.

"Sachiel?"

The being moved his head and looked at the source of the voice.

_What is it?_

"Can you tell us a story?"

_Again? I already tell you anything I know._

"No, you never told us about the angel war. You always invented story."

_It's the white and black war. It is not for children. You are too young to hear it and you will learn it one day._

"We want to hear it from you. You were one of those who lived then."

_Alright. I'll censor the most gruesome part. After all, I have to make it PG._

"Awesome!"

_It all started around 20 years from now. The story didn't start by me, but another one with the fruit of life manifesting itself in another continent._

* * *

><p><strong>20 years ago<strong>

Two giant being were staring at each other's. One, covered with metal had a long and sharp knife ignited by a laser. It stared at the other one, a being that seemed to be made for of flesh. The metallic one was on top of the other one; it could be interpreted in a sexual way, but not with the knife so close to a big and red circle. They started at each other's silently. Inside the one in metal, a human with brown skin was looking through the camera at the fleshy one.

"What did you say accursed angel? You couldn't-"

_I don't want to die._

"How can I- How is that possible?" the human shouted.

*Wait!*

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Wait! wait! wait!"

_Interrupting me already?_

"You don't make sense. You start up way to far."

"Yeah. You start after a cool battle!"

_I'm not the best at telling real-life story child._

Sachiel couldn't, but he would roll his eyes if possible.

_Alright. Be glad that Flashback exists. I won't explain too much in this flashback. I don't want to spoil too much._

The children grunted and Sachiel chuckled at them.

_Let's give you a flashback; it was 15 years before the beginning you already interrupted. I won't explain the second impact; I won't bore you out with it._

* * *

><p><strong>35 years ago *Flashback*<strong>

The Second Impact just hit the world. No one could really describe what happened.

Half of humanity had been destroyed by it. A young child wandered alone.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the child shouted.

He was a survivor of the impact, sadly, his family wasn't. The child continued searching for them when he saw a hole on the ground. He didn't stop in time and he felt in it. He rolled on the ground until his back his something hard.

"Urgh." The kid whined.

He wanted to cry, but he was afraid when he saw a giant orange thing in front of him. He backed away when he saw it. It was a big and oval thing, but he couldn't see inside of it. It looked like an egg, but it was a weird color for the kid. He watched it for a while. The egg didn't do anything.

He walked closer to the egg, curious about it. He couldn't see inside, but he was wondering what it was. He raised his right hand and he touched it. He suddenly felt pain in his hand. A white line appeared from the egg and entered in the heart of the kid. He backed away.

He breathed fast with his eyes widen. He turned around and he ran away. He leaved the egg alone; he never knew he made a soul contact with whatever was inside of it.

Later, an earthquake occurred and buried the egg, and it was never found until it hatched 15 years later.

* * *

><p><strong>15 years later (Still in the past 20 years ago)<strong>

The abandon land, where the egg was buried long ago started to shake. The sound of rock cracking could be heard until a bulky hand came out of the ground. It then put it on the ground and it pulled itself out of the underground. His body was heavy, but he didn't have any problem to pull himself out.

He was a giant and fat angel. His belly was large. He had black skin with white rib cage on his chest, except the red core at the middle of his chest. He had red bone spot on his shoulders, elbow and his knee. He had a skull face of a bull with short horns on it.

Even when he was only hatched, he already had an objective in mind, but he couldn't accomplish it, something was disturbing him, the black line he saw floating from his core. He walked at the direction of the line, finding what disturbed him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the humans were aware of the coming of the angel. They were in the control room of the American section of Nerv base.<p>

They looked on the radar and they detected his presence.

"We detect a peak in the energy field in Ohio! We have no visuals yet, but it could be an Angel." a woman said.

"Okay. We have time to prepare a plan of attack! Ohio is deserted anyway," an older man spoke.

The older man was the general of the military in New New York. He's a man on the forty years with his gray and brown hair, his Caucasian skin and his blue eyes. He wore a brown uniform of the military with a hat.

"General!" a voice appeared in the control room.

A young man ran into the room. He was tall with brown skin short black hair and chocolate eyes. He currently wore a blue T-shirt with a brown short and sunglasses.

"What is it Antonio?" the general asked.

"You said an angel?"

"We haven't image yet. So we cannot confirm it," the general replied.

He then activated his communicator.

"Everyone! Level 2 battle station now!"

Antonio nodded and an alarm started to ring in the base.

"Wait!" the woman said.

"What is it?" the general asked.

"The energy is moving toward New New York!" she explained.

"Do we have a visual yet?" the general asked.

"No."

"Antonio! Prepare yourself. We will prepare to use the EVA-P!"

"Yes general!"

Antonio then ran at the command room.

"General! EVA-P is the prototype. It's not as performant as those in Tokyo-3!" the woman said.

"I know, but it's still the best weapon we got," the general looked at a man. "Ask the authorisation to bury the town."

"Yes general," the man said.

* * *

><p>The angel walked at the source of the dark line. He didn't know what it was, but he felt attract by it.<p>

_What is that?_

The Angel was asking that.

_It cannot be father. It's not the white moon energy. The line is also dark._

He walked at the direction of New New York with this question in mind. He looked at the fruit of life.

_This will be too long. I have to make ask before my siblings woke up._

He stopped walking and he started running. He made a dash at the direction of the city when a floating metallic sphere passed near him.

_What is that? _He asked as he looked at it.

* * *

><p>"The drone reached his target. We received the image now," the man said.<p>

"Send it in," the general ordered.

They imaged appeared and they saw the angel. Everyone gasped and they knew it was an emergency. They sat it running at their direction. He looked at the drone, but he didn't pay attention. He continued running at New New York.

"How long until he's here?" the general asked.

"At this rate, the estimation is around one hour." The woman said.

"Good. We will be ready," the general asked.

"General! We have received the authorisation to bury the city. The alert has been send. The city will be ready to bury in 20 minutes," the man announced.

"Good. How long until the EVA is ready?" the general asked.

"52 minutes and 32 seconds," the man said.

"That will be limit," the general replied. "Prepare the defense! Put the tanks into position and prepare the missile launcher now!"

"Yes general!"

* * *

><p>The angel was now closed to New New York. He took 46 minutes to reach the place. When he was closed, he looked at the black line on his core. It went a little to the ground now. He knew that whatever he was searching was underground.<p>

He heard a sound and he looked at the source of it. He didn't know what it was. If he'll know, it was tank in his ways, aiming at him.

_I feel the light of the black moon in them. How? This planet is under the control of the white moon. They are trying to steal it to us!_

Anger awoke in him. The presence of the black moon was an insult. The tank fired at him and it exploded on his body without damage. His skin was too solid to be damage.

_Pitiful. Let's melt this up._

He opened his mouth and moved his head backward. He seemed to suddenly lose some fat from his stomach and a bubble appeared on his throat. His cheeks went bigger when he accumulated something inside of his mouth. He then opened it and he throw up an orange substance at the tank and when it hit it, it melt up. All tank melt up and they eventually exploded.

_Weakling. I wonder how you could survive this long. Anyway, I have something else to do right now._

He continued walking closer to the city, He was almost there.

He heard something else and he looked around. He saw some strange platform coming it with some pointing things inside of holes. He looked at it and he saw all of it coming out of the holes. It was missile launcher.

He saw them coming at him and he knew it was about to be painful. He twisted his arms and he covered his core. The missile entered in contact with his body and exploded around him.

_AAARRRGGGHHH!_

The place was covered with smoke. It then dispersed and the angel body was intact. He had no damage on him.

_Do they really think that this would kill me? I hurt a lot thought._

He looked at it and he saw it didn't contain missile anymore. He moved his head and he saw they were empty.

He reached the town and he saw, absolutely nothing. There were only metal on the ground and some very small house and unimportant building. He looked at the black line and it pointed below him.

* * *

><p>"-Antonio. The Eva is ready to be deployed,-" the general said.<p>

"I'm ready. You can send me out," Antonio replied.

"-Alright. Sending Eva-P to the top!-"

EVA-P moved backward in the launching station.

It was a giant armored being of flesh and metal. He had a red core where the pilot. The armor was red color on the chest. The legs were covered with blue metal and the head was green. The eyes of the bio-machine were red.

When he was installed on it, he was sent to the top and he reached the surface.

Antonio looked at the angel. It stood there for a second before looking at him. Antonio noticed the white line coming out of his chest and moved at the direction of the angel. He didn't understood what's going on, but he didn't mind.

"Angel. Prepare to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

_That's all for now._

"Sachiel!" The children shouted at him.

_What? I just want to create a cliff-hanger._

"That's right at the moment of the fight," a child replied.

_I know. I'm having fun. I also need to think about it. Seriously, I just need to think about how to describe the fight. I don't want to be boring._

"But-" a child was cut.

_No. But complaining will only increase the time before the next part._

They said nothing and waited for Sachiel to prepare the next step.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of the prologue.<p>

The battle will be descriptive and bloody, but the intense parts of the fight are cut for the child.

Later in the story, I will indicate a point of view when more than two being switched.

Chapter 1: EVA-P vs Angel.


	2. Chapter 1: EVA-P vs Angel

AC: The chapter will be a long fight between the Angel and the EVA-P. There will be explanation later about this EVA. It's the first one built and it's a testing one.

I'm currently searching for a Beta-Reader. This story took more interest than I thought.

_Angel speaking thought mind._

"Human speaking."

"-Radio, communication-"

"Book or computer information"

*Interruption from the present during the story*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: EVA-P vs Angel<strong>

**Present time**

Sachiel waited for a while for the children to get impatient. They were getting grumpier and frowning at him. He forced himself not to giggle in their face, or they'll know he was making fun of them. He finally got what he wanted.

"When will you continue your story please?" a child beg.

The other children agreed.

_Ready right now. I was waiting for you to be grumpy and- Hey! No pinching on my core! I can have fun with you._

"No you can't. At least Zeruel isn't making fun of us," a child complained.

_You want someone funny or someone serious?_

"Funny!" they shouted.

Sachiel knew why they preferred someone funny.

_Then it's me. _The children gave him a doubtful look. _It's true. Let's continue now shall we?_

* * *

><p><strong>20 years ago<strong>

When he was installed on it, he was sent to the top and he reached the surface.

Antonio looked at the angel. It stood there for a second before looking at him. Antonio noticed the white line coming out of his chest and moved at the direction of the angel. He didn't understood what's that, but he didn't mind.

"Angel. Prepare to die."

The sound of the lock opening up can be heard in the future battlefield between the EVA-P and the angel. The shoulder of the EVA was released, then the legs and finally, the waist. The Eva started walking slowly at the direction of the angel and he stopped. On his back, the umbilical cable was there to give supplies of energy to the EVA.

"Do you have info about the angel while he's busy watching me?" Antonio asked.

"-The angel destroyed a tank platoon with acid. The drone showed that it is extremely corrosive. It's also very resilient and when we fired missile, it didn't protect his face, but his chest.-" the general replied.

"-I'm sending you the image right now.-" the man said.

Antonio then saw the image of the fight. He saw his stomach losing size when it reached his mouth. Antonio smirked, he knew his offensive signal.

"-I guess the chest is the weak spot.-" the woman said.

"Agreed. No one will protect his chest over his face if it's unimportant." Antonio said.

He noticed the angel moving his head on the side while watching him. Antonio wondered why it wasn't aggressive right now. It was mostly passive. He also saw his belly getting fatter as the second went by.

"-Unless his brain isn't in the head, but somewhere else like the chest like where you are.-" the man replied.

"-Possible. Be careful. Do not let your guard down.-" the general ordered.

"I'll be careful. I swear to kill all angels since the day I knew they caused the Second Impact." Antonio said with a cold voice. A voice closed from a calm killer. "I'm not gonna be stupid and let them win."

*So Antonio is the bad guy.*

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

Sachiel looked at the children and he sighted from his shoulder.

_You should wait more before making a comment like that. The white one defeated a lot of humans and Antonio thought we defeated his family and half of humanity. _

"We know you meant killing," a child said.

_You're too young to know about that. Where did you learn it?_

"News." They replied.

_I should have known._

"Who the bad guy then?" a child changed the conversation.

_It's a complex story I'm telling you, because there isn't heroes and villains; only good guys and lesser good guys. It all depends on what you believe is right._

The children looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" a child asked.

_As the story progress, you will see. Let me continue from what the angel saw before they fought. Stop interrupting me too, I'm pretty sure someone might get annoyed and believed it's ruining the story._

* * *

><p><strong>20 years ago<strong>

The angel watched the dark line moved at the direction of the machine big like him, but not chubby. He saw making a few steps at his direction. It then stopped. The angel was confused by the behavior of the metallic one, but he remained on guard.

_Maybe it's waiting for me to drop my guard. I don't think the metallic one is the source of the dark line._

The angel turned his head to the side and he observed it. He saw the dark line entering in the metallic entity.

_It's inside of it. At the same place than my core. Whatever it is, if it's not attacking me, I shouldn't try anything first. The children of the black moons always attack first when they saw one of the white moons._

The metallic being moved his hand behind him and he picked an object in his hand. The angel saw it and he knew it was something dangerous. It was sharp and made for killing anything in his way.

_He wants to fight. Fine._

The angel raised his arms.

_Come at me, well...Whatever you are._

The metallic one charged at him and he raised his weapon.

*Finally some action.*

*_Stop interrupting the story!_*

The angel grabbed the hand holding the sharp object of the metallic one. He resisted without any trouble with his superior strength.

_Weakling!_

He failed to see the knee coming at him until his stomachs is crushed by it.

_ARGH!_

The angel was thrown far away and he rolled on the ground. The angel quickly stood up and he had a mark on his belly.

_I underestimate you metallic one. _The angel commented.

He compressed his acidic stomach and the acid climbed in his throat and then in his mouth. He modified the shape of his tongue and when he threw the acid like a machine gun.

The metallic one saw this and he jumped on the ground and he rolled.

_Dammit! He dodged it. I only have two shot left in my stomach. I have to end the fight before replenishing it._

He focused the power of his fruit of life on his healing ability. The mark on his belly went away and it was good as new.

* * *

><p>Antonio grunted when he saw the stomach of the angel healed. He felt his attack meaningless. He checked on the system and it was good to go. The cable was still giving power source to the EVA.<p>

"-So far. We are detecting no problem with the EVA-P in a real fight.-" a woman said.

"-Be careful, he might still have some trick left.-" the general warned.

"I know. It's a problem to reach the chest. I don't have any gun to fight it." Antonio replied.

"-They are all in Japan. They weren't expecting it to come here for some reason.-" the general said.

"He's coming!"

The angel charged at him and the EVA blocked him. He was pushed backward and he felt on the ground. The angel made sure the Eva couldn't get up. The angel lost even more fat and it went to his throat. Antonio knew he was gonna attack and he twisted the knife in the hand of the angel. Blood came out when the flesh was pierced. The angel had the reflex to release the arm and the EVA punched the angel face to the left and he switched place. The angel was now on the ground and the other on top. The EVA left knee pressed the belly of the angel while he used his hands to force the angel to keep mouth closed and the acid in him. The angel tried to fight back and he couldn't free his mouth, so he put the acid back in his stomach. The angel belly inflated and the EVA lost balance. The angel punched it away and he crushed on the ground.

"-Antonio! Are you alright?!-" the woman asked.

"Urgh...I felt the punch of that bastard right on my cheek, but I'll be the one to kill him!" Antonio shouted.

He heard and alarm and Antonio made the Eva backward and jumped back on his feet. The angel felt form the air and destroyed the ground where he was a second ago. Antonio saw it opening his mouth and throwing acid too late. It hit the left arm and it melted.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Antonio felt like his arm was melting. It was intolerable.

"-Antonio! Your synchronisation is dropping! You have to focus now!-" the man warned.

"ARGH! That son of a bitch!" Antonio replied infuriated.

"-Antonio, jump backward now!-" the general ordered.

Antonio obeyed his general. A metallic shield suddenly raised and acid hit it. The shield melted.

Antonio saw the angel stomach, it was just a little fat now and he seemed to panic or surprised. Antonio felt it was out of acid. He also knew he had one arm less than the angel.

"You made one big mistake Angel."

He charged at it and he raised his knife. He saw the angel about to block it. Antonio smirked.

"Faint."

He didn't use the knife. He made the knee raised and it hit the core of the angel.

The angel screamed in pain when his core was hit, but it didn't have a mark on it. Antonio knew he had to destroy it. The laser on the knife activated. He made the EVA span and he cut off one arm of the angel.

The arm felt on the ground and the EVA crushed it under his foot. Red blood came out of the shoulder of the angel. The blood stopped when his body stopped sending it to waste.

The angel didn't have time to reach, the EVA talked it on the ground and he used his legs to trap him on the ground. The EVA was on top of the angel, sitting on his belly with the knife raised in the air. He dropped the knife and tried to hit the core, but the angel grabbed it and he fought back. He tried pushing the knife away. Their strength was currently equal and none of them had the average.

* * *

><p>The angel used his desperate strength to fight back. The sharp object was so closed from his core and he was panicking. The blow on his core made him whipped in fear when he thought it would crack with the pain, but he thanked his father that it didn't. His instinct told him that the knife would kill him. He felt his strength diminishing while the other one didn't gave a sign. The angel started to see his short life coming to an end. He suddenly saw the black line growing bigger and he heard something he understood.<p>

"Prepare to die angel! You will only be the first monster to die by my hand!"

_Did I hear it right? That voice contained so much hate. This, this black line joined a child of the black moon! What is going on?_

His arm gave in and the knife hit his core. It didn't damage it without speed, but it left a mark on it and the pain went through the angel.

_Noooooooooo!_

The arm rose again and he aimed for his core. It was clear he wanted to kill him. He blocked the knife, but he couldn't stop it this time. His death was coming.

_Stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!_

The knife suddenly stopped moving to his core.

_What's happening?_

* * *

><p>Antonio decided to finish then angel. He saw it losing his strength now. He made EVA raised his knife again and he dropped it. He suddenly heard a voice that didn't sound human, but he understood it.<p>

_Stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!_

Antonio had the reflex to let go of the command and EVA stopped attacking it.

The EVA and the angel stared at each other's silently. Antonio looked at the image from the camera. He saw the face of the angel, he felt he saw it afraid, the head was trembling.

"What did you say accursed angel? You couldn't-"

_I don't want to die._

"How can I- How is that possible?" the human shouted.

_Please! I was born not long ago! I don't want to die right now! It's too soon!_

"General? Did you hear that? General? GENERAL?!" Screamed Antonio.

He couldn't communicate with the base. Antonio looked at it, the knife closed to the angel, ready to kill him anytime now.

"What the hell is going on?! What did you do?!" Antonio asked to the angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

_Cliffhanger!_

"Again Sachiel!" The children shouted.

_Yes! I just love to tease you and- Ouch! I said no core pinching! Why am I the only one who gets that bad treatment to the core? It's painful you know! _

"Zeratul always shouted at us when we are too close of his core," a child replied.

_With him, it's very clear why, but I can't explain it to you. It's just too much to remember it. Well, does anyone need a bathroom break?_

All children raised their hand.

_Go now. I don't want any accident on me. When you are back I'll continue. I'm not joking about it._

He saw the children walking away.

_Good. Now I need to coordinate the next sequence. I need to make it short; the day will soon be over._

The sun started to went down and the sky started to turn orange.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of the first chapter. Do you think there is too much interruption?<p>

The only reason Antonio took the upper hand is his experience and knowledge of attack. The angel doesn't have experience to reply with.

Do not worry, when the other one will replace Sachiel, there will be less. Sachiel is soft with the children, but the other story teller isn't that soft with them.


	3. Chapter 2: Not the monster I believed

AC: Hello there dear reader. I just want to warn you that the first part of this chapter (The first 20 years ago specifically) isn't well done. I checked and re-read a few times, but I don't feel it that good to my satisfaction, but not as bad as the first version.

It's also the end of the introduction and the next chapter will converge with a part of episode 1.

Still searching for a beta-reader.

_Angel speaking thought mind._

"Human speaking."

"-Radio, communication-"

"Book or computer information"

*Interruption from the present during the story*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Not the monster I believed<strong>

**Present time**

Sachiel saw the children return to him. He moved his hand and they climbed on it. He then put them on his chest and they lay against his core.

_Are you ready?_

The children nodded.

_No core pinching and interruption please._

* * *

><p><strong>20 years ago<strong>

"What the hell is going on?! What did you do?!" Antonio asked to the angel.

He shouted at it because he was surprised by the angel ability to speak and that it was sentient or maybe even sapient.

_I did nothing._

"Liar! Since the moment I heard your voice, I cannot hear anyone else!" Antonio replied.

_You can communicate with your mind?_

Antonio said nothing. It was too much dump from his perspective.

"No. Normally no."

_Knowledge. You use knowledge ability for that._

"Enough with that! Answer me! What's happening right now?!"

_I don't know. I only saw the dark line going to the metallic being; the black line of you, a child of the black moon._

Antonio is left confused.

"A dark line – but I only see a white line."

_I'm a child of the white moon. This must be why you see a white line. You are a child of the black moon; this is why I see a dark line._

"What is this moon thing?!"

_The one who created us._

Antonio didn't reply by calling him a liar. Instead, he tried to kill him. He tried to move the arm and nothing happened.

"How? Dammit! Drop the knife!" Antonio shouted. He started sweating.

His mind was perturbed right now, he didn't know that his synchronisation with the EVA dropped at 0,7%, below the activation ratio.

"Kill him!"

_You don't have the will._

Antonio just screamed at his incapacity to just drop the knife on the core.

_You don't. So I won't kill you. You spare my life and I'll spare yours._

"What?! I didn't try to spare you!"

_You did. The knife, as you call, remained in the air, away from my core._

Antonio knew the EVA wasn't functioning anymore. He didn't try anymore.

"Fine. I can't kill you angel!"

_Angel? That's how you call us._

"Yes."

He didn't saw the angel taking the opportunity to kill him. He was sure to be dead right now, but the angel just continued the communication.

_How did the connection occur between us?_

Antonio gasped when he heard the question. He knew he was obviously talking about the line that united them, but it was a good question. How?

"I don't know angel."

_It must be before I was born, in my egg. I saw no one around me until here and the bound was already present._

Antonio had a flashback about the giant orange thing he saw in a hole when he was four years old. He remembered white line he had on his chest. When he realised that no one saw it he ignored it.

"The egg was you; the giant orange thing." Antonio said, not really believing it.

_Maybe yes. I wasn't aware of anything. I just know that you made the connection._

Antonio anger rose up again.

"Why would I do that with one of your kind?!"

_Why did you? I couldn't. I was maturing. _The angel returned the questions back to the human.

Antonio said nothing and his anger started calming down when a few things passed in his head. He knew it was true. He found the egg in Ohio and the mark of the map was close to that location. He couldn't be the cause of the second impact if he was in an egg.

"What I was about to do wasn't – justified," he realised.

_What do you mean?_

"You have nothing to do with my revenge. I was sure all angels were the cause of the second impact and must all die," he didn't spell the rest, stuck in his mouth.

_We weren't, whatever this second impact is. None of us are the cause of anything you claim. I'm the first one to be born and my siblings aren't guilty of anything._

Antonio didn't reply. He was incredibly doubtful about it. He was so confuse right now. If it was the case as the angel claimed, then no angel caused it. It was impossible for Antonio.

He suddenly felt the cockpit trembling and interrupted his thought.

_I have to go now. We might meet again._

Antonio looked at the camera and he saw his other arm regenerated. He then lifted the EVA and he threw it away. The human looked at the angel who ran away.

"He really did spare me," Antonio whispered. More doubt awoke when the angel kept his words. He raised his hands and he looked at them. "I hesitate. At the very moment I could kill one, I hesitate. Why?"

He put his hands over his face.

"I think I – I was so surprised he could talk. I thought they were beast without emotions, but – he was afraid to die. He was a sapient living being. He didn't kill me. He didn't cause the second impact. What's going on now? Who caused it then? An angel or something else? Why am I even asking those questions?"

Why he looked at his hands, later, soldiers came to release him from the plug and brought him back to base with the EVA.

* * *

><p><strong>*Present time*<strong>

_He was then brought back to his base with all those questions. He felt lost when he realised that his target wasn't the real one and some belief crumble. The monsters he believes we were broke and he realised that he knows so few about us. _

"What next?" children asked.

_I'll jump the boring part of the paper work. Let's just said that he was confused and he finished by dismissing his questions for now. He knew he won't find answer about his main question: who or what caused the second impact? He had some news that focused his attention, three days later._

* * *

><p><strong>20 years ago<strong>

Antonio walked in the room of the general and he stopped in front of his desk.

"How are you doing Antonio?" the general asked with concern.

"A little confused. I tested the EVA-P and my synchronisations are back to 54%. I'm sorry for letting the angel escape. I was so close to finish him." Antonio closed his hands.

"Do not worry about it. We predicted it would happen." Antonio nodded before the general continued. "Your actions took some interest in NERV."

"I was their first test subject in the project, so I become their guinea pig. I entered in it when I knew it would help killing the angels."

"In the report I send, I showed them your battle skills and the supreme commander was impress by you. You fought well with the faulty equipment."

"I was only a guinea pig. Not one of the children."

"On the contrary. You were one of them. You were called the Original children. It's just that the USA was stubborn and didn't want to let you leave with their precious investissement to Japan. They wanted to use your ability and have their own EVA, even if the EVA-P wasn't perfect. Gendo Ikari managed to force them to let you go with the EVA. The battle situation gave him some argument."

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to join the Tokyo-3 NERV branch soon. You will have to go to Japan," the general said with a sad smile.

"But-"

"If you are about to say you aren't a child anymore as they wanted. It's not about that. Remember that you started piloting them at fourteen years old."

"I know. I start up before that," Antonio closed one of his eyes and he gave pressure on his teeth.

"Let's not bring that up. Your face showed pain already."

"Sorry general."

"Alright. The papers are already done and you shall leave tomorrow with the EVA at the direction of a ship that will bring you there. It will take two weeks for you to be there."

"I understand. General, thank you for letting me here. Even if I wasn't officially a part of the army with the EVA."

"Do not worry. You have talent. You know, maybe some wine will help you. You are an adult after all."

"Thank you."

The general took some red wine and they drank it together.

"You know. You were my father in a way general. Even when I was with NERV for the tests, you were there."

"This is NERV-07. I was a member of it and a General of the Army, so it was easier to keep you around. I'm talented enough to have two posts."

"General. Why do they want me more now?" Antonio asked uneasy.

"You are the most experimented pilot. He wants you there for it and also as a mentor for the Fourteen year old children."

"Mentor? I don't even know how to do that."

"Do not worry. Just remember how I mentor you and you will be fine."

"General. Thank you for everything."

"Don't call me general. Call me by my name. William Bush."

"Yeah. So different than the other Bush," Antonio commented.

"Heard you. I'm from a separate branch."

"Sorry William. I think I might turn out bad if it weren't from you."

"Don't praise me too much. I was your guardian before I was general and a mentor."

He then filled the glass of wine.

"For humanity survival," William said.

"For humanity survival," Antonio replied.

Their glassed hit and they drank.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Antonio was in a giant ship with the EVA onboard, covered in white cloth. He looked at California. The ship destination was Japan. He watched the white line coming out of his chest and he saw it wasn't too far away from him. He wondered why the ship didn't detect his AT-field, but he remained silent about it. They won't believe him anyway.

"So, you're following me now."

He didn't have an answer. He saw that he moved a little slower than the ship. He didn't felt any danger coming from him and they angel didn't attack.

He thought about it again, the second impact and his secrets.

"Maybe Japan contained the answers. It's the main branch of NERV after all."

He looked at the blue sky and he closed his eyes. He felt the wind. He knew that his fight against the first angel was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

_Alright. That's it for now. It's getting late and we can see the darkness coming right now._

"Too bad. I wanted to hear the rest," a child complained.

_I'll continue it tomorrow, same place._

"Thank you Sachiel!" the children shouted.

Sachiel didn't say it, but he liked a little to tell them this story, although he was a little nervous about what was coming next.

_Tomorrow, it will be my big appearance when I searched for father 20 years ago._

"That will be awesome!"

_Yeah. Alright. On my hand, we're going home._

The children climbed on his hand and they returned home.

* * *

><p>AC: Here's the end of the second chapter.<p>

Chapter 3: Angel attack part 1.

Antonio will not participate in the fight, he's there, but he can't do anything.

For those who said too many battles, it's only because the episode 1 started that way. There won't be a fight during the calm moment before the fourth angel attack.

I decided that Antonio will be a mentor for the pilots, especially Shinji who had most trouble about it. He will make mistake.


	4. Chapter 3: Angel attack part 1

AC: Here's the beginning of the story converging with the show. Remembered that it will be different because I cannot put the same dialogue in the story or it doesn't feel like my story anymore.

Disclaimer: Evangelion is created by Tatsunoko Productions and Gainax. I'm just creating a story.

Antonio and one angel are my OCs.

_Angel speaking thought mind._

"Human speaking."

"-Radio, communication-"

"Book or computer information"

*Interruption from the present during the story*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Angel attack part 1<strong>

**Present time**

Sachiel waited for the children to join him in the plain. While he was waiting, he watched the sky and he wondered how he should tell them the news. Yesterday, something happened and he couldn't be there for a while. He saw them walking at his direction and he waved them.

_Hello children. I hope you are ready for the story. It's about me this time._

He moved his hand and they climbed on it, he then dropped them on his chest like the usual.

_I have something important to say for tomorrow._

"What?" the children asked.

_I cannot be here for a while to continue the story starting tomorrow. So Zeruel will take my place. It took one hour of begging before he accepted._

"Cool!" the replied.

_What?! You prefer him over me? I'm so sad. _He put his hands over his eyes. _*Worse Sob sound ever made*_

The children looked at him.

"Worse sob ever," they said.

"We love you both," a child said.

_I'm feeling better now. _Sachiel said with a joyful sound and grasping his hands. _Now, let's continued the story, with me! Let's start up by telling you that Antonio recently arrived at his destination. His EVA was getting some upgrade when I made my awesome appearance that made the story so much enjoyable from now on._

* * *

><p><strong>20 years ago<strong>

Under the water of the old Tokyo, an angel was swimming at the direction of Tokyo-3. He felt that his destination was there.

The angel is a giant with a tall and thin body of black color. His arms are long enough to reach below its knees and its legs and feet are elongated and disproportionate. His head was on the top his chest between his white bony shoulders and ad the form of a bird face. His core was at the center of his chest, partially surrounded by ribs. His hands have three claws and a red stone as palm.

_Father might be there. I can feel a vast amount of energy on the surface._

His shoulder bones opened and released some gas to accelerate. He didn't know, but his AT-field was detected by the children of the black moon.

_It's so nice to be the first. I have the upper hands over my siblings. I will unite with Father and the planet will be filled with many me, the most beautiful child of the white moon of this world._

Then angel giggled alone. He then let lot of gas from his shoulders brutally as a sight.

_It's so lonely. I have no one to speak too. My siblings aren't there for the competition. I might be the only one who survived the maturation. If only I had someone to talk to or to remember me._

He finally noticed the broken building of the old city.

_None of us could build that. Only the fruit of Knowledge can be the source. Children of the black moon are here! How's that possible?! Father said this is our world and not theirs. No matter, I'm going to find father and the problem will solve by itself._

He was Sachiel, the Covering of God. He reached the surface and he was greeted with blast coming from tanks. It hit him without doing any damage. He looked at the tank with curiosity.

_You dark moon children know how to make me feel special. _Sachiel said with sarcasm. _After all, I'm the greatest white moon children of this planet! Okay. You can stop shooting now. It tickled. Stop and I'll spare you._

Sachiel waited a few seconds. He realised that they couldn't hear him.

_Fine! I have enough of this._

Sachiel raised his hands and called his spear, he destroyed the tanks and he reached the surface and walked in the city. He didn't saw right then, but he almost stepped on Shinji Ikari. He heard a sound and he saw a human coming to get the other human in a strange metallic thing. Sachiel ignored them, they weren't a threat and they ran away.

_Someone smart enough to fear me!_

He was then fired by missiles and he was taken by surprised. He saw some flying things shooting at him. He raised his hand and blocked one of them without any pain, except minor burns on it.

_Enough. I'll shield myself and I'll destroy you. I need to be presentable when I meet father._

He activated his AT-field and he destroyed the flying vehicle before he continued walking.

He was then attacked once again and followed the vehicles attacking him to destroy them. He didn't realise he was guided in a trap. He destroyed anything in his path when they suddenly flew away.

_That's right. Fly away. You finally realise how mighty I'm- Did I just step on something?_

He looked down and he saw nothing. He didn't know he stepped on a N2 Mine. He lifted his foot to look at and it exploded.

_AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_

A huge explosion covered the angel in flame. It burned and destroyed a part of his body. Sachiel had the reflex to cover his core. The explosion was so intense that it threw him backward and he felt in a lake.

_ARGH! FATHER! IT HURT! You decided to stop playing now! That was low! You black moon children knows how to annoy me. Wait- AAAAHHHH! MY FACE! MY PERFECT FACE! I'll have to grow a new one! THAT'S IT! WHEN I'M BACK! NO MERCY!_

Sachiel decided to be much more aggressive when he will be regenerated. He let himself covered in the water when the fruit of life healed him.

Now that the fight was over, he was lonely once again.

_I'm so alone. I'm surely the only one who felt like this right now._

In the command room of the NERV base of Tokyo-3, everyone watched the image of Sachiel.

"The angel suffers of 18% of mass lost by the N2 Mine." Makoto Hyuga said.

"That didn't kill him." A general of the UN force said.

"It's a god-damn demon!" Another one said as he hit the table.

It took a while for them to admit, but eventually they knew they couldn't do anything. Gendo Ikari, commander of the NERV received the authority to take command of the operation and fight the angel. They admitted that the traditional weaponry weren't effective because of the AT-field.

"The angel was able to resist all of the weaponry. Can you assure us that you can defeat him?"

Gendo put his hand on his glasses.

"This is what NERV has been created for," he replied calmly.

"You better show results if you want the project to be financed more." One general said.

The three general went away and the NERV forces were the last one there. Kozo Fuyutsuki, the sub-commander of NERV looked at his commander.

"Even the UN force are exhausted. What are you going to do?" Kozo asked.

"I intend to activate Unit 01." Gendo replied.

"Unit 01? But we have no pilot. Antonio cannot synchronise with EVA-01, EVA-00 isn't possible for him and his EVA isn't usable as long as the equipment isn't change."

"That's not a problem; another spare will be delivered soon."

Gendo was talking about his son in a very distance way. He didn't call him that way because he considered him unimportant to him. He was extremely impersonal with him, because he didn't know another way.

Later, Shinji was in a room with a giant EVA just in front of him.

Shinji is a teenager with black hair, brown eyes and peach skin. He wore a white coat and a black pant.

Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi were arguing. Misato refused to let Shinji entering into the EVA 01 while Ritsuko said that he had to.

Misato was a woman with long purple hair, brown and pale skin. She wore her red coat with a black shirt and skirt under it. She had her cross around her neck.

Ritsuko was a woman with blond hair, green eyes and pale skin. She woke a white lab coat and a blue shirt under it.

The argument ended when Misato reluctantly agreed to put him in the EVA. Antonio entered when they reached an agreement.

"What is going on here?" he asked. "The angel will soon be ready to fight again."

"We were about to ask Shinji to enter in the EVA." Misato replied.

"Who?" Antonio asked. He then saw Shinji. "Does he know how to pilot one?"

"No. He's the third child, we have no one else."

"Are you insane?! You can't do this!"

"Shinji," the voice of Gendo resonated in the room.

Shinji looked at a window room and he saw his father.

"Father," Shinji said. His voice was trembling when he faced him. "You call me here. It was to take this thing and go out there and fight?"

"Precisely." Gendo replied.

Some tears appeared from Shinji.

"No way! How can you do something like this to me?! I knew you didn't want me!"

"I called you because I need you."

Shinji said nothing for a second. He thought about his fathers replied. He needed him, not want him.

"Why me?"

"Because no one else can."

The conversation between the two continued. Shinji refused to pilot the EVA. He listened to his common sense in his decision. He wasn't stupid. It might seemed something awesome to do, but fighting an angel who resisted the military weaponry and alone, it was reckless to say yes.

Gendo decided to send someone else to pilot the EVA 01.

They heard something rolling and they looked at it. They saw on a hospital bed, a girl with gray hair, skin almost white with a brown eye, her other one was covered with bandage like her harms and her belly. She was in her white plug suit.

Shinji saw this and he felt pressurise.

"That's even worse Gendo! You cannot send someone injured-"

"Enough Antonio! This is for humanity survival! If she doesn't fight, we will all die by the angels!"

Antonio grunted and didn't say anything. He didn't any anything to counter his argument.

Shinji was silent and his arms were shaking.

Sachiel was now fully regenerated. His new face was round compare to the old one with a short peek. His old one was still there put pushed upward.

_I'm disfigured now! You will all be destroyed for my face._

Sachiel walked out of the water and he walked at the direction of the city without any opposition. He reached it and he looked at it.

_Time to show you a new trick._

His eyes shined and he threw a beam that hit the town. An explosion occurred and a cross was made.

_A cross? How's that possible?! I wanted an explosion with my face on it. It's more beautiful._

He then walked in the city and he saw no one attacking him.

_Maybe they gave up and hoped for mercy. I don't really believe it._

He walked around and he looked for anything he saw nothing until a sound was made.

Shinji was in the EVA-01.

Eva-01 has a distinctive chest plate that resembles pectoral muscles; The Eva's distinctive helmet visually evokes the horn and frill of a ceratopsian dinosaur. His plates are painted with purple and green. His jaw was blue. He was activated and his white eyes were on.

The EVA was ready to be launched.

"-Shinji? Are you ready?-" Misato asked.

"Hum...Yes" He replied. He was afraid and unsure about it.

"-EVA 01 launched!-" An unknown female voice said.

He then felt pushed on the chair he was in. He knew he was launched.

"-Shinji. I'm sorry I couldn't take your place. Rei couldn't really pilot it at all in her current state. If I could, you would have more time for training.-" Antonio said.

Shinji said nothing, but he was repeating in his mind that he shouldn't run away.

He reached the top and the head of the EVA was already facing the angel. The angel stopped and he turned at the direction of Shinji.

The boy saw the angel and his hands were shaking. He was afraid of it.

"-Shinji. Start up by walking.-" Ritsuko said.

"W-walking." Shinji said without confidence.

He took the command and he took a step. He succeeded in doing so.

Sachiel looked at his new enemy. He saw a giant being just like him, but he could feel the black moon influence on it.

_They are finally sending me the big guns. It will be a great fight where I shall be victorious. I was afraid you have nothing else in you, children of the black moon._

The EVA took another step and he felt on the ground. Sachiel looked at it. Since his face was inexpressive, he couldn't show how ashamed he felt.

_That's it! Just like that he felt. You sent a giant thing in metal to fight me and he felt on the ground! You know how to disappoint a child of the white moon._

Sachiel walked closer of the EVA and he opened his hand.

_I have enough. I will fight you. Playing dead will not work with me!_

He moved his hand closer to the EVA head.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

_Cliffhanger again._

The children grunted at him.

_Sorry, but I need to focus a little on the super cool fight that is coming soon. I don't want to say anything bad or confusing._

They looked at him and they nodded.

_Looks like I finally got them. They didn't interrupt me. Now – How to sugar coat the fight?_

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of the third chapter. I decided that after this, I will not take the dialogue directly from the show anymore; I will break it with Antonio. It's an AU too after all.<p>

I also want it to be fresh and copying from the show will be useless, you will just have to watch it.

I will break more the patter from the show starting the next chapter.

The battle will be uncensored for the readers, but it will be for the children of the story.

Chapter 4: Angel attack part 2


	5. Chapter 4: Angel attack part 2

AC: Here's the second and last part of Angel attack.

Disclaimer: Evangelion is created by Tatsunoko Productions and Gainax. I'm just creating a story.

Antonio and one angel are my OCs.

_Angel speaking thought mind._

"Human speaking."

"-Radio, communication-"

"Book or computer information"

*Interruption from the present during the story*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Angel attack part 2<strong>

**Present time**

Sachiel finished preparing his next phase of the story. He knew that it will be the description of a long fight and it was bloody and painful for both him and Shinji. He thought about the boy for a while.

_Shinji. _He said in regret.

"What is it?" a child asked.

_Oh! Nothing. _

The children didn't believe him. Sachiel saw their glare.

_Telling story about my past awakes a lot of emotions. I'm melancholic. Anyway, I'll continue the story._

* * *

><p><strong>20 years ago<strong>

Sachiel grabbed the head of the EVA and raised it in front of his face. He didn't see it, but Shinji was terrorised. He saw the face of the angel looking at him.

That wasn't what Sachiel saw. He just saw the shining eyes of the EVA.

_Now. You should thank me for this._

Sachiel put the EVA back on his feet and he took a few steps back.

_Come one now. Fight me!_

* * *

><p>In the base, everyone saw what just happened. Their mouths were wide open, even Gendo wasn't expecting that.<p>

"Did that angel just put the EVA back on his feet?!" Misato shouted surprised.

"He did." Ritsuko replied.

"Why would he do that?" Shigeru Aoba said.

"I guess he wants a fair fight." Antonio replied.

"A fair fight? Did you just hear yourself?" Maya Ibuki asked.

"That's what we are seeing. Why would he stand the EVA without attacking it and taking a few steps back?" Antonio asked.

"Shinji!" Misato said. "You have to attack him now!"

* * *

><p>Sachiel looked at the EVA and he waited for it to come.<p>

_Come and fight me._

He saw the EVA starting to walk.

_That's it, come and- On the ground again._

The EVA felt on the ground again. Sachiel didn't notice it, but a dark line started to appear on his core when he saw the EVA on the ground.

Sachiel took the hand and put it back on his feet again. He then jumped away.

_Come on! No one can be that clumsy! Just come h- AGAIN! REALLY?!_

The EVA was on the ground again. Sachiel put his hand on his face.

* * *

><p>In the command room, everyone had their jaw on the ground, figuratively.<p>

"Did he just face palm?" Misato asked.

"He did." Ritsuko replied while sighting.

"First he helps the EVA standing up and now he face palm. This is weird" Antonio said.

Even after his meeting with the bull angel, seeing that was weird.

"Maybe the angel is crazy." Shigeru guessed.

"I agree with you." Makoto said.

"And now the Angel is grapping him again." Ritsuko commented.

Misato looked at the grip and he saw it was different.

Maya looked at the status of the EVA.

"Pressure is increasing on the head section!" Maya said.

"Shinji! Escape him now!" Misato ordered.

* * *

><p>Sachiel grabbed the helm of the EVA stronger than before and the sound of the metal slowly crushed resonated in the empty city.<p>

_I have enough of this! You're endless falling on the ground is humiliating me! I look like I'm worthless adversary for your kind._

Sachiel grabbed the arm and he started to pull it and crushing it with his three claws.

* * *

><p>Shinji felt the pain on his head. It seemed like a headache. He then heard something strange.<p>

_I have enough of this! You're endless falling on the ground is humiliating me! I look like I'm worthless adversary for your kind._

Shinji didn't wondered what he heard. He screamed when he felt his arm pulling and slowly being crushed. He looked at his arms and he didn't see anything except his veins and his nerves expanding under his skin.

"-Shinji. Calm down! Your arm isn't really pulled. You have to fight back.-" Misato told him.

Shinji didn't reply, but it was too realistic for his liking.

The arm of the EVA broke.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

The pain was unbearable and it wasn't all. He saw on the screen a lance appearing in the arm of the angel and coming out of his arms behind. It then charged at the cranial plate of the EVA. He felt the violent impact and the pain on his head.

"-Shinji! Do something!-" Misato said.

He regretted to pilot the EVA now. He was in a living hell right now.

"-Shinji! Try to break his arm!-" Antonio shouted.

The spear then pierced the front plate and inside the head of the EVA. It came out behind his head and threw him against a building. Shinji suffered so much, that he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Sachiel looked at the EVA. Red blood came out of the head and splashed on a wall and on the ground. Now that his anger calmed down, he looked at the EVA. He was sure he heard something screaming in agony. Sachiel shook his head.<p>

_Did I hear you screaming in pain? _Sachiel asked the machine in front of him. _I think I over did it. I'm sorry. Even if you were clumsy, you could be a trap. So I killed you. Now, I have to find father and- By the accursed black moon! You just stood up up! How?!_

The EVA was now back on his feet, but there was something different. His yellow eyes shined even more and he opened his mouth. The EVA then screamed like a beast.

_I anger you. Sorry but it's your fault!_

*_Then. Then the – the b-_*

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

Sachiel suddenly stopped talking and his body was shaking. His shoulder bones opened and closed fast. He was currently on hyperventilation. He put his hands over his core in a protective way.

"Are you alright Sachiel?" a child asked.

Sachiel looked at the children who were worried for him.

_I'm – fine._

Sachiel forced himself to calm down and his hyperventilation ended.

_Just a bad memory. Remember, I'm a part of it and the next one will explain why._

The children were too small to really hug him, but they did their best against his large chest, and not his core. Sachiel would smile if possible.

_Thank you. Let's get on with it before I couldn't say anything anymore. Then the battle begin._

* * *

><p><strong>20 years ago<strong>

The EVA suddenly jumped and landed on his stomach. The EVA twisted the angel torso backward. Sachiel felt a crack on his spine. He didn't have time to complain. The EVA grabbed his new head and he started to pull it while pressing his belly.

_Not my new head! Let's me go you crazy black moon children!_

Sachiel grabbed the arms of the EVA and he threw it away. The EVA landed on his feet and threw away something.

_No! Not my new face! I now have to make a third one and deform myself even more!_

He tried to stand up, but his back was stuck. The EVA charged at him.

_Come on my back! Rise! RISE!_

He cracked his back and he moved his torso forward and he created an AT-field that stopped the advance of the EVA. The EVA tried to pass it through.

_Just in time. A little more and I would be hurt even more. You cannot pass my shield! I'm in serious mode now._

The AT-field broke.

_No! It never broke before! How about this?!_

Sachiel eyes shined and he threw a laser beam at the EVA.

_Ha! You are defeated! Yeah Sachiel and – Impossible! You are not hurt! I'm not a weakling! Hey! Let go of my arms!_

The EVA picked his two arms with one hand. Sachiel felt heavy pain when his arms were crushed. The EVA then twisted his arms and his bones broken. Red blood came out of his twisted and broken arms.

_AARRGGHH!_

He then received a powerful kick on his stomach and he flew against a wall. He was stuck there.

_Father. I want a h-hug-g. _Sachiel said confused.

When he was focused once again, he saw his enemy charging at him. Sachiel just screamed when he saw the EVA charging.

Sachiel was tacked against the wall and his back was crushed. He was then dragged with the house and his legs were damaged with the friction on the ground for one kilometer.

_Argh! Okay! I surrender! Just spare me! I don't want to die now! I was fair with you remember! _Sachiel was now terrorised.

The EVA raised his fist and punched the core to the right. He then gave a punch and crushed it on his chest. He used the core of Sachiel for a punching bag and hitting it.

_ARGH! STOP! I BEG OF YOU! I WON'T EVER ATTACK A CHILD OF THE BLACK MOON! I PROMISE! STOP HITTING MY CORE! _Sachiel screamed in fear and in pain.

The core didn't crack. It was resilient against blunt attack. The core was extremely solid, but it had extra resistance thanks for being a little soft at the same time. It was like a rock covered with a sponge.

Sachiel knew the EVA won't stop. He used all the power of the core to heal his arm and tried to counter attack.

_Please don't break my core! My arms – heal faster. Please don't break my core! My arms heal faster. Please don't break my core! My arms heal faster. Please don't break my core! My arms heal faster. _Sachiel continued repeating this. If he could sweat, he would. If his eyes were visible, it would tremble in pain and terror.

The EVA stopped boxing on his core. Sachiel looked at it.

_Do you stop? Because you know I'm honest. In my father's name I- AAARRRGGGHHH!_

EVA took his ribs on his chest and he pulled them. One of his ribs broke; red bloods came out while Sachiel screamed in pain. The EVA raised his arms and attacked the core with the rib. The first hit wasn't affective and it didn't crack. Sachiel screamed in pain. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He looked at his arms and they weren't healed yet. He was hit another time and his core cracked. He was hit again and the cracked became bigger. It continued five more times. The core was on the verge of breaking in pieces.

_I'm dead. I'm going to die alone._ Sachiel looked at the EVA and his eyes suddenly shined in red. _No! If I'm going to die, then I'm not going to die alone. YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!_

Sachiel jumped on the EVA and he modified his body. He became a bubble on the face of the EVA and their shining eyes crossed. The core of Sachiel started to expand like bubble and it took more and more space. Sachiel felt the pain when his core inflated against his skin. His body reached his maximum elasticity and he was about to exploded.

_We will die together and I won't be alone!_

Sachiel then exploded into a giant cross. The place was covered in smoke for a moment. When it dispersed, the EVA was intact. Sachiel died alone, just like he lived.

Later, the NERV went to rescue Shinji who was trap inside of the EVA. When he was out of it, the soldiers brought him to NERV hospital.

No one saw it, but near the EVA, the ghost of the recently deceased angel was floating in the air. His body was now transparent and much smaller. He was only one foot tall now. He looked at the young boy extracted from the EVA.

_I get it! I was fighting this child of the black moon all the time. He was inside that thing._

Sachiel noticed the black line coming from his core.

_What's that black line moving to him? Maybe it's a sight from father. I have to follow him and – hey way. I'm dead. HOW COME I'M STILL HERE! Wait. That means I'm miraculously here and – Probably invisible. That means I'll forever be lonely. Even If I'm following him, he will not see me. Wait. Maybe I'll get another miracle. I'm still here, even in this form. There taking him away. Wait for me! I'm coming too!_

He flew after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

_Alright. I think it's time for a pause. I need to recover these memories._

"Wait. If you die then, how are you alive now?" a child asked

The others agreed with him and asked their own questions.

_Now! Now! I will not answer those questions or the ending will be spoiled. You will not heard the rest story if you know the ending._

"About the ghost thing. It's a rather anticlimactic ending for the fight," a child commented.

_I know it's anticlimactic. But real life doesn't always have a climatic ending or a climatic ending fight. It was a miracle. I would have die in less than one day._

The children nodded.

_Anything else before the small pause?_

"Did you core really broke after two punches on it?" a child asked.

_Well – yes. It didn't take too long before I fall under the strength of the EVA._

"That's weak," another child said.

_True. Sorry for not being the toughest. Alright I'll take a pause now. It was very hard for me to tell you this._

The children nodded and they relax for a while. They knew he was lying about his death. They decided to ask Zeruel next day.

* * *

><p>AC: This is the end of the chapter 4. I hope you liked the fight. It was very similar since Shinji was the only one fighting, but the next angel will be different.<p>

Next chapter: Handshake of the yin yang.

After this, it will be a quiet time before the next angel attack. It will be character development and humor.


	6. Ch 5: Handshake of the black and white

AC: One minor difference in this story is that Shinji has a Ipod. It is closer to the real 2015. I'll modify the timeline anyway since we doesn't have giant robot...Yet.

I didn't put officially a year because I'm still unsure. It will be around 2030-2040. It will soon be officialise.

Before you ask, it's an Ipod of 2015; because the development of new technology is focused on fighting angel and much less for entertainment.

Disclaimer: Evangelion is created by Tatsunoko Productions and Gainax. I'm just creating a story.

Antonio and one angel are my OCs.

_Angel speaking thought mind._

"Human speaking."

"-Radio, communication-"

"Book or computer information"

*Interruption from the present during the story*

**Chapter 5: Handshake of the black and white**

**Present time**

_Okay children. It's time to continue the story and end this segment._

The children nodded and they waited for him to continue.

_It all happened the next day. Shinji healed from his fight and he went to his new home with his guardian Misato. She became his guardian because Shinji would live alone in a house. She decided to celebrate it with Shinji after the brought groceries. During all the time, I followed them and I didn't manifest myself. I was only observing until that night._

**20 years ago**

Shinji followed Misato to her home. They stopped in front of it and he looked. It was Misato apartment. Misato opened the door and she entered inside.

"Thank you for inviting me here." Shinji said.

He was about to enter when Misato stopped him.

"Shinji. I didn't invite you here as a guest. This is your home from now on." Misato explained.

Shinji looked at her and he said nothing. With that in mind, he took a footstep and he entered in the house.

"I'm home," he said with a smile.

Misato smiled back. When they were inside, Shinji saw the house was a wreck. It was covered with beer cans everywhere and garbage.

"Sorry if my house is a little dirty."

Shinji didn't have the same definition of a little dirty. He helped her putting what they brought from the grocery to the fridge and when he opened it, he saw beers and ice. He already had an idea of who is guardian is. He saw another fridge.

"What's in this fridge?" Shinji asked.

"Do not open it, he's currently sleeping. He's the other one living here."

Shinji looked at it curiously, but he chose to listen at Misato. He was also wondering who would live in a fridge.

They then ate together instant food. Misato drunk a lot of beer cans and she wasn't too much drunk. Shinji could guess she was highly tolerant against alcohol.

After diner, Shinji was going to take a bath and he took off his clothes. When the door opened of the bathroom, he saw a penguin getting out of there with a tower. He immediately went back to his guardian.

"Misato! There's – There's a penguin in the bathroom!"

The penguin walked casually beside him and he walked to the other fridge. He opened it and he entered inside.

"It's normal. His name is Pen Pen. He's the other one who lives with us." Misato replied casually. She noticed him naked. "You know. You should at least put a tower when you are in front of me."

Shinji looked at himself and he realised he was naked. His face turned red when he ran back into the bathroom.

When he was in his bath, he recalled the fight. He shivered in fear. It was so scary to suddenly pilot a robot against an angel who destroyed half of humanity. The worst part was that his father asked him to fight one again.

"I – I can't do it again." Shinji said.

He couldn't relax in the bath. When he was done, he walked at the direction of his chamber.

"Shinji." Misato said before he walked in his chamber. "How are you feeling?"

"Hum- What do you mean?"

"You didn't say anything about yesterday; when you fight the angel." Misato said worried for him.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Shinji replied, dropping his head.

"Okay." Misato wanted to say something else, but the words died in her mouth. "If you have any trouble sleeping, you can talk to me."

"Thank you Misato."

Shinji then walked into his chamber.

Misato didn't know Shinji very well. She was a little worried for him, but she decided to take a bath and clear her mind.

Shinji was on his bed and he listen to music on his Ipod. His ear plugs were on his ears. He listened to classic music for a while. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't fall asleep.

He felt something touching his face. Shinji waved his hand to chasse whatever was touching him. He felt something touching him again and he moved his hand brutally. He hit something and that made him opened his eyes. He hit something big, not an insect.

"Sorry Pen Pen-" Shinji saw it wasn't Pen Pen.

Right in front of him, he saw the angel he defeated a few days ago. He was really smaller than before, a foot tall only. He was about to scream when Sachiel moved his hands and he heard something in his mind.

_Calm down child of the black moon. I'm not here to hurt you. That would be stupid of me._

"Hum – Did I just hear something?!" Shinji said afraid. He backed until he hit the wall. His earplugs felt on the bed.

"Not so loud! I'm taking a bath here!" Misato shouted from the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Shinji replied.

He then looked at the angel and he saw he was still there. Not only that, but he saw a white line moving at him. He dropped his head to his chest and he saw it connected with the angel. He forgot about the line right now and he focused once again on the intruder.

"How can you be here? You are dead," he said afraid of what he saw. He forced himself not to shout and disturbed Misato once again.

_That's right. I'm dead. As you can see, I'm transparent and I'm floating in the air._

"You're a ghost?"

_Ghost. What is that?_

Shinji looked at him and he wondered if he should answer.

"Hum – It's what you are right now. Dead, but the soul still existing."

_Then I'm a ghost. You killed me after all._

"You are here to hunt me?"

_Hum? If you mean taking my revenge; then yes. I will hunt you for the rest of your life!_

Shinji gasped and he trembled. His body lost his color and he was almost white.

_Just joking! Hahahahahaha! You should see your face. So weird right now! I didn't know you children of the black moon could make such a face! You also lose your color! Hahahaha! Ouch! Ouch! My core! It hurt!_

Shinji looked on the ground.

_Come on. Don't look on the ground like that. You're making me feel bad. Please, don't be afraid of me. I'm already over it._

"Sorry."

_Don't apology. I've made fun of you._

"What are you doing here?"

_Me? Well – well. That's simple. When we fought, you really scared me until the moment you kill me. At the last moment, when you were about to finish me, I tried to kill you. I didn't want to die alone, so I tried to take you with me._

"You already try to kill me? I only saw the video of what happen the second time," his voice was still shaking from fear, but it was calming down. The angel appeared harmless.

_Hum. Yeah. You tear up my second face and disfigured me even more. At least, I'm pretty once again! I'm back to my original face only. _

Sachiel moved his hands over his bird face.

_You want to know why I tried to kill you the two times._

Shinji gulped.

_I take that as a yes. The first time, you always felt on the ground. I wanted a fair fight and it was so infuriating. I thought you were humiliating me._

"I didn't know how to pilot it."

_You didn't know how to use that thing?_

"Yes."

_Then how were you suddenly so good that you defeat me?_

"I don't know. They told me the EVA became berserk and acted on its own. I saw how much damage it caused to you. It was scary."

_It was even more for me. I was begging to be spared and I made a promise to never hurt your kind anymore, and you killed me. You know what, I forgive you._

"What?"

_My siblings always told me that I forgive everyone so easily, but it was clear something was up when you turned from a loser to a champion. I also cannot really be angry with you. I was about to erase your kind from this planet and created a world of my image. So my death was legitimate from your hands._

"A world of your image?"

_I do not to explain about it. I barely know you and you fighting my siblings. I won't want to cause their demise._

Shinji said nothing, but he was about to ask it. He decided to change the conversation.

"Why are you here now? Is it just to tell me you are sorry?"

_No. I'm also here because of the black line coming out of my core to you. Do you know anything about it?_

"No. I only saw a white line going to you."

_Then we are also lost about that. _

Sachiel flew left and right. He put his hand on his peek and he thought about it.

"You should go away before Misato saw you."

_She didn't. I flew right in front of her and she didn't saw me in the water._

"Guh! A- alright." Shinji replied with his face red.

_About why I'm here. The line is not the only one reason. The other was because you grab my curiosity. You defeated me and I wanted to know more about you. Wait. I remember I didn't tell you why I tried to kill you the second time. It was because I was about to die and – I – I didn't want to die alone._

"You didn't want to die alone?"

_Yeah. When I was out of my egg, I was alone. I walked to the surface and I saw your kind. I won't explain the fight. Anyway, I hate being lonely. So I decided to follow you. Maybe this line is a sign of father that I should be with you._

"There is no way I'm accepting that." Shinji replied.

_Please child of the black moon. I don't want to be alone. I promise I'll do anything you ask. I just want to be with someone who will remember me. I don't want my lif- after life meaningless._

Shinji looked at him. He saw the angel begging him to stay with him. Shinji thought about it and he looked at the angel. He twisted his bird face to the left, waiting for his final answer.

"Do you promise to now cause trouble?" Shinji asked.

_I swear in the name of my father that I won't voluntary trouble. I will not be in your way when you fight my siblings._

Shinji took a deep breath. He wasn't certain it was the right decision, but he didn't want to leave him alone.

"Alright. You can stay with me." Shinji said.

Shinji raise his hands. Sachiel looked at it a little confused.

_What are you doing?_

"You don't want to give a handshake?" Shinji asked.

_Handshake? What is that?_

"It's something we do when we have a deal." Shinji replied.

_Oh, So that means I can stay with you with this handshake thing?_

"Yes. It's also when you greet someone."

_It depends on the context. How you do that?_

Shinji showed his hand. Sachiel did the same. He did as he said it.

"You grab the hand. Urgh! Gently."

_Sorry. Gently grabbing the hand._

"Then you gently raised it and drop it."

Sachiel let Shinji shook it.

_That's a hand shake. We made our deal. Let me try by myself._

Sachiel grabbed Shinji hand and did it himself.

"Alright. *Yawn* I really need to rest. I'm tired of this day." Shinji said.

_Do not worry about me. I won't do anything to you._

"Do you know when an angel is about to strike?"

_No._

Shinji was nervous about it.

_But I can feel the energy of my siblings, they are still weak. I can tell you that it will take a while before one of them hatch. So you have a calm time. I cannot say when it's imminent, but when they hatched, there's always a peak of energy. I don't mind telling you that, only a child of the white moon can detect that stuff._

"Sorry. I forgot to give the presentation. My name is Shinji Ikari."

_Shinji. Got it. My name is Sachiel. With me, I'll guarantee I won't trouble you with what you are about to do._

"Thank you." Shinji felt calmed now and his stress left his shoulders. There won't be a fight for a while. He then closed his eyes and he dozed off.

The door opened and Misato face appeared.

"Shinji. I want to say that you've done a good job yesterday. Be proud of yourself." Misato said quietly.

Shinji nodded.

Misato closed the door and the boy felt asleep.

Sachiel watched his eyes closed and breathing calmly. The dark line moving to him was moving slower and calmer. He felt like Shinji was the calm water of the lake, just like where he was regenerating. He knew he couldn't disturb him and he looked at the window and flew there. He looked outside and watched the city.

_Now that I have my time, I can admire the ability of the fruit of knowledge and – Wait. The place was emptier when I was a giant. Where did they hide it? I'll see it when he will stop breathing slowly._

**Present time**

_And that will be all for today. _Sachiel declared.

"It's not even night yet," a kid grumble.

_I know. But it was hard for me to tell you this part of the story and I have to make sure Zeruel will not do something or find something else to do than watching you. You all know how he is._

"Yes," the kids replied.

_Do not worry. You will not be lost for the next part. Make sure Zeruel explained what happened during the calm moment before the next angel, because they are a few things cool things with me._

The kids nodded.

_Let's go home._

Sachiel stood up and they walked to their home.

AC: This is the end of chapter 5.

Starting chapter 6, Zeruel will continue the story and he will not have the same personality. Expect someone more brutal and giving a sets of rules unbendable for the kids.

Chapter 6: First day with Sachiel.

Focus on Shinji and Sachiel first day together.

Chapter 7: A human angel.

Focus on Antonio and the angel he fought together. You will finally know the name of the angel and why he wasn't detected.


	7. Chapter 6: First day with Sachiel

AC: It took a while, but I finally put the chapter 6. I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Evangelion is created by Tatsunoko Productions and Gainax. I'm just creating a story.

Antonio and one angel are my OCs.

_Angel speaking thought mind._

"Human speaking."

"-Radio, communication-"

"Book or computer information"

*Interruption from the present during the story*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: First day with Sachiel<strong>

**Present day**

The children were at the plain and they were waiting for Zeruel to come. The angel was a little late and they were wondering if he was coming or not until they saw the giant and big angel landing delicately on the ground. He dropped his metallic skull head at the children and he grunted clearly unhappy to be there.

"You're here!" one of the children shouted with a smile.

_Yeah. Sachiel annoyed me so much. Grrr. I can't believe I accepted to spend time with children of the black moon._

Zeruel shook his head and he sat on the ground. He knew complaining even more won't change anything. He was in a strange position because of his body shape, but he didn't care for what anyone though. One of Zeruel biggest questions about the children was why they liked him, but he was sure he'll never found out.

_Sachiel asked me to continue the story, so I'll continue it. Any questions?_

"Did Sachiel really die in two punches of the Eva-01?" a child asked curiously.

_No. It was long and horrible. He was screaming and begging in pain, but no one could hear him suffering immensely for a-_

Zeruel saw the children didn't like what they heard.

_Great. Sachiel will be mad at me and took his revenge. I have to make it up a little. On my hand._

He deployed his long arm and the children climbed on it. He lied on the ground and then put them on his belly.

_Know the rules. Do not go anywhere near my core. I know when you try, I can feel you walking on me. Do not bounce on my belly even if I soft it up right now for you, I'm not here for this kind of entertainment. Do not piss me off. Do not make any joke about my arms and do not interrupt me. I hate that! Got it?_

"Got it," the children said.

_Alright. Now I'll continue where Sachiel end up._

* * *

><p><strong>20 years ago<strong>

It was the morning and Shinji woke up slowly. He opened his eyes and he looked around. He saw nothing around him and he stood up. His balder warned him that he had to go to the bathroom and he walked there. He stood in front of the toilet and when he started peeing, he hears something at the worse time.

_Hi there Shinji! _Sachiel said cheerfully. _What is this yellow liquid coming out of this ridiculously short tentacle?_

Shinji looked at him and he screamed. He wasn't expecting Sachiel to appear there and now. He heard the door opening to the bathroom.

Misato entered and he saw him peeing.

"Why did you scream?!" she grunted annoyed. Shinji woke her up. He turned his head when he saw her in her bra and underwear only. "You woke me up!"

"I – I just had a flash of the battle." Shinji replied with hesitation. He dropped his head apolitically.

Misato walked away.

"It is your first fight. You'll get over it, don't worry. When you're done, time for breakfast." Misato said without commenting about seeing Shinji naked.

Shinji then looked at Sachiel who looked to the left.

_Sorry._

Shinji finished and he flushed the toilet.

"Don't do it again." Shinji said.

_I won't. Say...What was those two big things on this black moon child._

Shinji looked at him and he knew what he was talking about. His face turned red and his mouth trembled.

_Are they big twin cores? I doubt it thought, it looked so soft, bouncy and squishy when she pressed it in the water. It was like she was checking something._

"It'snothingimportant." Shinji said. His face was redder than before.

_Oh. Alright. _Sachiel then watched the face of Shinji. _It's funny how red your face is._

Shinji didn't reply and he ate his breakfast.

Misato started up by drinking bear and he didn't comment on it. He was distracted by Sachiel who asked a lot of questions he couldn't answer in front of Misato or he'll look like he's crazy.

_What is this thi- GAH! Something brown come out from it! Is it a special egg?_

He was wondering what a toaster was.

_What is that big black thing?_

He was looking at the closed television. He continued about everything, even about the spoon or what this beer can was. He then stopped when Shinji didn't reply; realising that he was talking with Misato and it would have been weird.

"So. What are you plans for today? I have to continue filling paper works about the destruction of the city against that angel." Misato said. There was a hint of hate in her voice when she said angel.

"I think I'll clean the house." Shinji said.

"Alright." Misato said surprised. She wasn't expecting that from a fourteen year old teenager. She didn't comment on it. "Well...I have to go." Misato said standing up. "Don't open the door to strangers. Pen pen! Watch him alright?"

Shinji noticed Pen Pen beside him who replied with a squawk. Misato then walked outside. Pen Pen then pressed the remote control and watched the news, which surprised Shinji and caused him to ask many questions about this penguin. Pen Pen squawked when Sachiel moved in front of the television screen wondering how image appeared in it. Pen Pen squawked again and Sachiel turned around and he saw the penguin glaring at him.

_Shinji. This thing sees me._

Shinji saw it well. Pen Pen pecked the face of Sachiel and the angel flew higher in the air. When he wasn't in front of the television, the penguin calmed down.

"So. Pen Pen can see you." Shinji noticed surprised when he started cleaning around. It worried him a little, but Pen-Pen couldn't tell Misato that the dead angel was there anyway. She couldn't see him after all.

_Yeah. He just attacked me to move me away. Anything, what is that black thing that now had image._

"This is television. It's something you can watch. It has news to see what is going on in the world. There is also movie-"

_Movie, what's a movie?_

"It's something you watch for distractions, laugh, cry etc." Shinji replied, continuing cleaning the house.

_What's distraction?_

"You don't know what it is?" Shinji asked.

_No. I'm only born for a few days. What is it?_

"It's things you do to have fun."

_That's distraction! Awesome! _Sachiel shouted happily.

"Mine is listening to music." Shinji said.

_Music? What is that?_

"Music...Well...I'll show it to you later." Shinji said who couldn't explain it well for him to understand.

_Alright. Something that cannot be easily said?_

"It's best to hear it." Shinji said.

_Okay. What was that thing earlier that pops those things you put in your mouth?_

Shinji sighted. He knew it will be that way all day. Sachiel asked questions about everything and it was starting to get long for Shinji. At the same time, it wasn't really boring. It was the first time he really talked to someone. The fact that it was the angel that tried to kill him was ironic.

"Hey." Shinji interrupted him.

_What is it?_

"Why are you so friendly to me?"

_Well...You are the only one I can talk too. I was also, a little that way when we were fighting. I'm not a dirty fighter, unless you just don't stop attacking me when you have no chance. You're also nice._

"Oh." Shinji replied.

Sachiel flew by the window and looked outside.

_I wanted to know. Why some of the buildings were absent when I was there and big? They are more now._

"They were put underground in security. It was to minimise the damage when you attacked Tokyo-3. They are some city that completely disappeared underground."

_Oh. That makes sense. You protect your creation by burying it. I don't know how, but I hope I'll see it one day._

The TV was closed and Pen-Pen walked back into his fridge.

_Oh. I wanted to see what the distraction was._

"I almost finish cleaning up the place. Maybe we can watch something after this." Shinji suggested.

_Thanks!_

"Yeah. I don't really have that much time. In two days, I'm going to school." Shinji said, unsure about it.

_School?_

"It's a place where you study thinks like reading, counting, history, etc." Shinji explained.

_Something fun?_

"Not really."

_Then it will be boring._

Shinji finished cleaning the room and he decided to watch a movie. He searched in the lockers and he found the Blue ray sections. He looked at the movies and he saw that most of them weren't his style. It wasn't about romance, but it was girl movies.

"There has to be a moment where popular movies for woman were about torturing their boyfriend. Still don't know how it became popular." Shinji asked to himself. "The princess who kick ass the dragon. A documentary about the second impact. Hum...Maybe something's on TV."

_What do you mean about popular movies about those woman things torturing their boyfriend things?_

"It was when we were weird, before the second impact. It's the only good thing that came out of the impact. Those types of movies aren't beloved anymore and brought people more back to normal."

_If it's a good thing. I can't disagree._

"Found something." Shinji said.

_Put it. It will be fun._

Shinji put the movie and they watched it. Sachiel said nothing, but he watched how the remote control worked, he wanted to use it again eventually. When they movie was over, Sachiel applauded for the movie.

_That was awesome! I never knew the children of the black moon could create something like that out of your mind! It's so cool! That was so good!_

It wasn't the best movie of all time, but for Sachiel how never saw one before, it was like he was in heaven. He wasn't smiling, but his voice was joyful and he was overpraising it. He was extremely young after all.

"I'm glad you like it." Shinji said.

The more he knew Sachiel, the less he saw him as an evil angel. Maybe the only reason he was his enemy was that they weren't in the same side. Now that he's dead, it doesn't matter anymore for both of them which side they are.

Shinji ate and he closed his eyes when he thought about it. Their fight came back into his mind, but it was somehow less scary and traumatising than yesterday night. It was the vision of the Eva that remained scary.

_Hum...I wonder how this works?_

Shinji saw him picking pressing the remote control.

"Welcome dear viewers. This week, we will have a sun shining on Tokyo-3. Everyone should enjoy the nice weather we have for this week-"

Sachiel pressed a switch by curiosity and he put it for on a movie. Sachiel press another one and a loud explosion was made in the house.

_ARGH! TOO LOUD!_

Sachiel screamed in pain while Shinji covered his ears. Sachiel increased the volume of the television to the max.

Pen Pen got out of his fridge and he walked near the remote control and dropped the volume. He then faced Sachiel.

"Squawk squawk!" Pen Pen said angrily.

_Euh..._Sachiel found nothing to say. _Sorry._

Pen Pen pecked Sachiel face. Shinji saw this and reprised a laugh.

_Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Not my beautiful face! _Sachiel flew in the air where the penguin couldn't reach him.

Pen Pen squawked at him angrily before he walked away to his fridge. Before he returned inside, he glared at Sachiel one last time as a warning.

_He pecked hard!_

"You woke him up." Shinji said with a smile.

Sachiel watched Shinji and he liked the emotion he was displaying right now.

_Shinji. I prefer when you are doing this with your lips._

"You mean smiling?"

_Yes. What you are doing, it's just more joyful._

"It's what we express when we do this." Shinji replied.

_Do you think Pen Pen will cause me trouble?_

"I think he would already do it. He saw you and didn't panic. Maybe he knows you are harmless." Shinji replied.

_That's some good news._

The rest of the day went off the same way. Shinji answered to the many questions Sachiel had and helping him discovering the world of the humans. Sachiel showed to love the technology as he watched it carefully.

Misato returned home. Her and Shinji ate together instant curry while she drank more beer can with a satisfaction grin. Pen Pen ate fish and drank a beer can, which surprised Shinji. They talked a little together and when it was getting late Shinji walked in his chamber.

Sachiel sat on the shoulder of Shinji.

_That was a nice day Shinji. I never thought there was so much to discover. It's a strange world._

"It's a normal one for me," Shinji replied.

_You always lived that way. It's my first day._

Sachiel looked by the window while Shinji looked at the ceiling.

_There are so many shining light outside. I never saw how many things I'll miss if I merge with father._

"Who's your father?" Shinji asked curiously.

_Well...After all you showed me, I can tell you about him. Father created me and my siblings. We were a part of him when we landed on this planet. It was a great moment where I was together with them, preparing ourselves for the competition to give life to this planet when it was suddenly black when something felt from the sky. Then, the light came and we had one last talk before we were spread into eggs thanks to father when he released his enormous power._

Shinji looked at him.

"The second impact." Shinji commented. He didn't understood what he meant by sudden black, but he knew that his father was the cause of the second impact.

_When I came to this town as you called it; I was surprised to see children of the black moon, humans. This planet was ours and you lived here. I tried to claim it back, but you defeated me and it was over. The world will not be at my image._

"What do you mean by the world was yours? Why are you saying children of the black moon?" Shinji asked.

_You don't know? _Sachiel asked surprised. He was about to continue when Shinji yawned. _I was sure you know it. The only way would be ignorant was if your kind had done the merging already. Anyway, I'll explain it another time. You are barely listening to me._

Shinji was tired and he yawned again. He picked his IPod and before he listened to his music. He looked at Sachiel.

"I promise you'll listen to some music." Shinji recalled. He took one earring plug and passed it to him.

_What do I do?_

"Put it on your ear. Do you have one?" Shinji asked.

_No. Put I heard it from the resonance passing through my body. My body is also for earring, like the wave on the water. _Sachiel explained while he put it in contact with his body.

Shinji put the other one in his hear and pressed play on his IPod. The music started playing. Sachiel shoulder moved suddenly, but he then closed his black eyes and he sat on the bed. He moved his body left and right at the middle of the music. He didn't comment on it, but it was clear he loved it enough. After a while, Shinji dozed off and felt asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

_That is all for Shinji and Sachiel first day._

"There was nothing important going on," a child commented.

_Grrr...Want to criticise me? _Zeruel grunted.

"No!" the child shouted.

_Just for that. You shall wait for a while before I continued._

The children grunted silently, but stopped when Zeruel grunted too, annoyed by them.

AC: Here's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 7: A human angel.

Focus on Antonio and the angel he fought together. You will finally know the name of the angel and why he wasn't detected.


End file.
